The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A  N
by Random asian guy
Summary: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- another story... Twilight Princess MY STYLE! Yea  Have you ever wondered why the triforce only has THREE triangles? Somewhere in Hyrule, another soul happens to possess a piece of the sacred item... PLZ READ!


**AN: And HEELLLOOO EVERYBOODYYY! Sorry I've been inactive for a few months… I guess I've lost my mojo for a second there. I was too busy updating my fanfictions on asianfanfics… But luckily, I've got it back and I'm ready and fully prepared to make a new fanfic! As you know, I have two ongoing fanfics at the moment, Super smash bros. host club, and My Hero. They are STILL GOING and I'll try to find time to post more chapters once school ends :) Okay, so on with the show! ^^**

**X**

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess- Another story**

**X**

First, who will be playing who! Please visit my profile for the links to **Hero Jaejoong- as Link **and _Kim So Eun _as _Zelda._

I picked these two people from the whole entire kpop industry because they are really pretty (*^^*) and they suit their characters really well.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Hello

Have I painted an image of how the characters look like yet? Well, I hope I have! Also, what they wear and everything else in the LoZ world is the same except the people look like the kpop-ers… Well, the adults look like Korean old men and women :)

One more thing, I'm not really a great English student so please forgive me if I make any errors! .

NOW, on with the show ^^

Once upon a time, there lived a powerful kingdom called Hyrule. The land of the goddesses, home to all different sorts of races. The Zora, Goron, Hylian, Shiekah, Gerudo and Hyrulian. The three goddesses shaped this holy land and therefore have been protecting it for thousands of years. Among the people of Hyrule, the goddesses chose three important individuals who would uphold one piece of the holy triforce. The beholder of the triforce of power, the goddess Din's attribute, would be someone who is just as rough, stubborn and strong as the sacred earth in which the triforce's benefactor had created. The beholder of the triforce of wisdom, the goddess Nayru's attribute, is an individual who has the potential to outsmart even the smartest of scholars, and is as wise as the goddess herself. Lastly, the beholder of the triforce of courage, the goddess Farore's attribute is a unique Hylian with a phenomenal amount of courage burning in his heart to face any wild beast that comes at him. These three figures will have to overcome a long journey to deem themselves worthy of holding one of the legendary fragments of the triforce.

So far in Hylian history, the beholders of the triforce have gone through huge journeys already, and tried very hard to protect their country, even if it meant risking themselves. But the holder of the triforce of power wanted the power of the **whole **triforce for himself, and went through lengths to steal the two pieces by killing those who possessed them. The goddess Din, was disappointed to see her chosen go down the wrong path, but luckily, he didn't succeed in obtaining the remaining two as the holders of Wisdom and Courage worked together to stop the holder of Power.

Because of the heroic actions of the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny, Hyrule has been living in peace for hundreds of years more… Little did the country know that a certain darkness is starting to overcome their lands again…

"Link!" yells an excitable three year old. She had rather pointy ears, indicating she was royalty, and long, dark hair that flowed like a waterfall down her back. Even though she was merely three years old, she had the chess skills of a master!

A blonde boy around six years of age, who was also a royal with pointy ears, turned around at her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour. _She isn't normally like this, _the blonde thinks to himself.

"Link!" she screams again with an even LARGER grin plastered on her face. The little girl immediately halted in front of him, almost losing her balance and falling on the older boy.

"Princess Zelda," Link, the blonde boy, addressed the little girl. He then bowed dramatically, with a small smirk hidden in his sombre expression. _Oh she hates it when I act like this…_

Zelda frowned and flicked her friend, Link, on the forehead. Then, she crossed her arms and jutted her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I told you not to call me princess," Zelda muttered in her high, three year old voice.

Link made a little wince at the pain in his forehead. He really did have a sensitive head. Then he looked down to see the little princess pouting her cute little pout. Link smiled goofily at her to let his friend know that he was joking and to partially cheer her up. Zelda looked up at Link to see his all-familiar grin. She then turned her pout into a smile and hugged him.

"Oh I knew you were joking!" Zelda said happily.

Link was shocked and was confused about what to do in this situation. So he blushed all the way to the tip of his ears and hugged his friend back, the princess Zelda of Hyrule.

Zelda then pulled away from their awkward embrace and grinned brightly once again.

"Yes?" Link asked slowly, wondering why she was smiling and yelling that much. Honestly, she is a princess; won't she have to rule Hyrule when she's older?

"IIIIII got you something," Zelda replied, her grin not even faltering a bit.

"Well, what is that something?" Link asked while his blue orbs were practically shining. His curiosity piqued. Even if he was trained to be calm and well-educated, like a true nobleman's son, he still had his childish side that wasn't affected by all the classes and courses he went through at a very young age.

"Well, you have to find out this afternoon!" answered Zelda enthusiastically.

Now it was Link's turn to pout. "But-," the six year old was about to finish his sentence when Zelda cut him off.

"Nope!" She said. Then she made a motion to look like she has 'zipped her lips' by dragging her hand over her lips horizontally.

Link rolled his eyes.

Link and Zelda have been friends ever since Zelda was born and Link was about three when that happened. Something had just clicked between them, which made them instant friends. They did everything together. They snuck around the palace kitchen together, played together and even slept together. (AN: Erase perverted thoughts guys! They're only kids, so it's only the same bed ^^;)

"Zelda, you know you should be at your lesson," said a nearby voice. Link jumped and saw that an old woman was standing behind him. The lady wasn't like one of the ordinary old grannies you would find; she looked more stern and muscular. With sharp red orbs.

Zelda still had that delighted grin on her little face, unfazed by the old woman's deadly expression. "Morning Impa!" she said.

"Zelda…" Impa sighed and closed her red eyes. Zelda's smile wavered and a slightly sad expression made its way to her face.

"I know… I'm sorry Impa. Please don't tell father!" Zelda realised that her father would certainly be furious.

So she looked up to Impa, her nursemaid, and pleaded. "Please, please, please, don't tell!"

"Alright," Impa agreed reluctantly, smiling slightly at the small princess. She turned to Link. He immediately stood up straight and looked at Impa with as little fear as he could muster. _Seriously, the nursemaid gives me the creeps!_

"Now. You, young boy, don't you have any duties or tasks to attend to?" Impa asked Link.

"Yes, right away, mistress!" Link replied, rather timidly as he dashed off as fast as he could.

Zelda was about to run after the blonde but her nursemaid held her back. She then stared at Link's retreating figure run farther and farther away from her.

"Let's go get you cleaned up Zelda. You look like you've been running around quite a bit," Impa said as she led Zelda down the hallways and towards the princess's room.

When Zelda turned back around, she saw Link standing not that far away, waving at her with a slightly regretful and apologetic expression on his face.

Zelda smiled warmly back at him to tell him that she wasn't mad. Link grinned in return before she turned back towards the front and kept walking.

Later on that day, Zelda was walking towards the tower that she and Link always spent time in. It was very high and overlooked the whole palace courtyard.

Link was there, looking out the glass window simply because he had nothing to do and was wondering what Zelda was going to give him.

"Boo!" a childish voice said behind him. Once again, Link jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Surprised?" Zelda asked as she kept her hands behind her back.

"Not much," Link replied coolly as he regained his normal composure.

"Sure you weren't, Link," laughed Zelda.

Link looked at Zelda. She had her hands behind her back. _What could she be hiding? _Link wondered.

"Zel, what's behind your back?" the boy asked.

Zelda giggled childishly and revealed what was in her hands. Link's eyes widened at the gift that Zelda had bought him.

It was a sword. An expensive one at that. The hilt was a nice shade of green with a symbol of what looked like to be two people, while the blade was shining silver metal.

Link stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Zelda smiled warmly once again. "I asked this sword to be crafted by the most skilled craftsman in the whole of Hyrule," she said, proudly.

Link still was at a loss of words. He had always wanted his own sword. Link looked at the strange carving on the green hilt of the sword.

Zelda saw that Link was looking at symbol. She looked ashamed. "I'm sorry the symbol isn't good. I tried convincing the craftsman if I could make a special symbol on the sword all by myself."

Link looked at Zelda's sad expression. He didn't think the symbol was repulsive at all.

All Link did was pull Zelda into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he practically screamed while jumping up and down.

Zelda blushed, but returned the hug.

Link then pulled away from the hug and grinned boyishly. "Thanks Zelda."

"No problem, Link," Zelda replied. Then she had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" Link asked.

"Father said he was going to hold a ball next week, and that I needed to appear as grown up looking as I can… Can you please help me dance Link?" Zelda asked, clasping her hands in front of her chest and giving the best puppy dog eyes the little girl could muster.

_Whoa, that was random, _Link thought to himself, perplexed.

"Sure," Link decided as he smiled warmly at his friend. _It was the least I could do._

"Great! Thanks Link!" Zelda said happily.

Then an awkward silence filled the room. "Uh, should we get started?" the little princess asked.

"O-okay," Link replied, nervous. He didn't know how to dance, so Link didn't know how he was going to help Zelda with her dancing.

Zelda nodded. "First, you place your left hand on my waist," the little girl instructed, still grinning innocently.

Then Link did so while blushing furiously.

"Good!" Zelda congratulated him. Link on the other hand, felt a very confusing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Zelda then placed her left hand on Link's right shoulder. He looked at his friend's hand on his shoulder and blushed even more, if it was possible.

"Now, you place your left hand on my right shoulder," Zelda instructed.

Once again, Link did so while Zelda placed her right hand on his arm.

"Good, good," Zelda said. "Now step your left foot back."

Link shakily did what he was told.

"Then your right foot," she instructed.

He stepped back with his right foot.

"Now do the same with your right foot first, and then your left foot, forward," the little girl told Link.

Link then did so, and Zelda spoke again. "Almost there! All you have to do is twirl me around with your left hand, which is on my shoulder."

The boy twirled his friend and watched as her dress slightly floated in the air and her hair flying gracefully behind her.

They then were in the same position as they started, but the children seemed a lot closer, as their faces were almost touching.

Zelda smiled and moved back, so as not to make Link uncomfortable. He was at a loss for words, but luckily his friend spoke in order to not make the situation more awkward than it actually is.

"Do you want to try to repeat the steps without me instructing?" Zelda asked.

"U-uh, s-sure," Link stuttered. Zelda found this sight funny and also cute as the Link she knew was always so calm and responsible.

The two friends then began to dance, Link feeling awkward and nervous, while Zelda feeling content and happy.

After a few minutes passed, Link loosened up and started to smile. They both laughed as Link twirled Zelda multiple times in a row. She felt a little dizzy, but that was part of the fun of twirling!

Laughter and happiness filled the room as the two best friends dance away.

After the hysteric twirling, Link and Zelda were once again in the position where their faces were very close together.

Link stared deeply into his friends eyes. They were a deep violet shade that Link secretly adored. In those orbs he saw a lifetime of wisdom and gentleness.

Zelda looked into her _only_ friend's orbs. It amazed her at how blue they were compared to her own, and how they held so much courage and kindness. Yes, Link was Zelda's only friend. All the other royals were all snobby and cared too much about money and things, but Link was the only one who didn't. So Zelda felt a special connection with him.

She suddenly embraced Link, tightly. He on the other hand, was shocked. But he decided not to be nervous around her anymore, so he smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Link," she whispered, burying her face in Link's rather expensive shirt. He narrowed his eyebrows a little. _She doesn't need to thank me… _he thought.

Then the princess looked at the sword she gave him. "Link," she said, still whispering.

"Yes?" Link asked his tone just as hushed.

"If… if I were in some sort of trouble or if I'm in need… would you promise to come help me?" Zelda asked, sounding serious.

It was funny how the mood changed from happy and joyful to serious.

"I-," Just before Link could reply, Impa appeared in the doorway and interrupted their rather intimate moment.

"Ahem," the old Shiekah woman cleared her throat.

Link and Zelda immediately broke away from each other and blushed red.

"Zelda, you have a lesson with Babama," Impa said, looking as if the little hug she saw didn't happen at all.

"U-um, okay… see ya Link," Zelda said, placing a fake smile on her face. Then she walked towards her nursemaid and turned back to wave goodbye to Link. Link waved back and smiled sadly.

"Bye…"

Then Impa placed her hand on the little princess's back and guided her down the stairs of the high tower.

_I sometimes really don't like the life as Hyrule's princess…_

**AN:**

**Yo**

**This is going to continue in the next chapter. So stay tuned! :)**

**More drama is going to ensue! I tell you! .**

**Love, Random Asian Guy.**


End file.
